1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a back plate, and more particularly to a back plate for an electrical apparatus and having grounding members to obviate the interference of electromagnetic waves.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical apparatus such as a computer generally comprises a casing and multiple electrical elements mounted in the casing to achieve desired functions in the cooperation of the electrical elements. To connect the electrical apparatus with other apparatus, connectors are mounted on the electrical apparatus to transport signals between different apparatuses through wires or cords. The connectors are mounted on a back plate of the casing of the electrical apparatus. With reference to FIGS. 4 to 6, the conventional back plate (40) for an electrical apparatus in accordance with the prior art comprises a metal body. The body is attached to the casing of the electrical apparatus with fasteners such as bolts. Multiple through holes (42) are defined in the back plate (40) for receiving the connectors (20). To prevent the transported signal from being interfered by electromagnetic waves, the connectors (20) are grounded. Because the body of the back plate (40) is made of a metal material, the connectors (20) are always directly grounded to the back plate (40) on which the connectors (20) are mounted. A grounding member (44) is mounted on an edge of the through hole (42) in the back plate (40). The conventional grounding member (44) is a tab integrally formed on an edge of the through hole (42) in the back plate (40). When the connector (20) is inserted into the through hole (42), the casing of the connector (20) will abut the grounding member (44). The back plate (20) can serve as a ground to the connector (20).
However, the conventional grounding member (44) does not have any resiliency relative to the back plate (40). The grounding member (44) is easily pushed away from a position contacting with casing of the connector (20) during the period of assembling the connector (20) to the through hole (42), thus the grounding effect to the connector (20) will be lost. That loss means distortion of the signal transported by the connector (20) easily occurs due to the interference of the electromagnetic waves.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a back plate to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a back plate for an electrical apparatus and having a grounding member that can reliably contact with the casing of a connector. The back plate has a metal body with at least one through hole defined in the body. A grounding member formed on one edge of each through hole. The grounding member has a straight long portion, a short portion and an arcuate portion. The long portion with a first end leads from the periphery of the at least one through hole. The short portion with a first end separates from the periphery of the at least one through hole and is formed substantially in line with the long portion. The first end of the short portion is directed towards a central portion of the at least one through hole. The arcuate portion extends between second ends of the long and short portions. With such a grounding member, the short portion can reliably contact with the casing of the connector due to the resilience provided by the grounding member.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.